10 Things
by april-babe16
Summary: Ten things that you didn't know about the characters in Percy Jackson.
1. Percy

**A/N: Each chapter will be 10 new things about a different character.**

**10 Things You Didn't Know About Percy Jackson**

**1. His favorite color isn't blue. **

Blue used to always be his favorite color. To Percy, blue represented independence. His mom was being independent when she made blue food. Percy loved blue, until he met Annabeth. Her eyes were Gray. Annabeth was beautiful. Gray represented beauty. Gray was Percy's new favorite color.

**2. When Annabeth was kidnapped, he cried.**

Percy didn't cry often. Being a demigod, he was forced to grow strong and quickly. There was no time for crying. When he came back from the failed mission all he felt was guilt. He knew everything was his fault. He was jealous of Thalia, and because of that Annabeth was gone. Percy cried himself to sleep the night he got back to camp.

**3. There's only one reason he doesn't cut his hair often.**

Annabeth won't let him. She likes to run her hands through it. Percy's fine with it though. He enjoys it just as much as she does.

** knows Annabeth wears the pants in their relationship.**

And he likes it. He loved that Annabeth was independent and strong. Plus it was kind of hot.

** likes to think of Thalia and Nico as the siblings he never had.**

Once, Annabeth said that Percy and Thalia would either be best friends or enemies. They were neither. Thalia was like a sister in the way they argued, but loved each other all the same. When Bianca died, Nico blamed Percy. Nico was all alone without the only person that had ever been there for him. Was it Percy's fault if he was over-protective of the poor kid? Percy didn't have a perfect childhood. He had a great mom, but she worked and Percy was often lonely. Therefore, Thalia and Nico took the positions of his non-existant brother and sister.

**6. At one point in his life he liked Rachel, a LOT.**

Sure he always had a crush on Annabeth, but he also liked Rachel too. She knew what she wanted and she didn't let anything get in her way. It was the thing that Percy admired the most about her. The thing that made him realize Rachel wasn't right for him romantically was when she kissed him. He didn't think of Rachel, he thought of Annabeth.

** is very overprotective of Hazel.**

Hazel had a bad first life, which made Percy that much more determined to make her second life as perfect as possible. He didn't want anything to spoil her happiness. She deserved the best. Percy refused to let Hazel get hurt, it just wouldn't happen. In return of his protectiveness, Hazel trusted Percy with everthing.

** never regretted getting the tattoo at Camp Jupiter. **

Percy didn't see it as betraying Camp Half-Blood. He saw it as the two camps being bonded. He saw it as a chance that the two camps might just get along.

** happily gave the praetor position back to Jason. **

Percy loved Camp Jupiter, but Camp Half-Blood was his home. He belonged there. So when Jason got to Camp Jupiter and congratulated Percy with a grimace on his face, Percy handed the position over without hesitation.

** was hoping that Jason still liked Reyna.**

Percy and Reyna actually became good friends so when Jason showed up with a girl named Piper, Percy's felt terrible for Reyna. Percy was hoping that Jason liked Reyna, but he was a lot happier when it was Leo that turned out to love Reyna. Reyna was serious and strict. Leo was silly and carefree. Their personalities balanced each other's out.


	2. Annabeth

**10 Things You Didn't Know About Annabeth Chase**

**1. She never completely forgave her dad**

She knew it was stupid to be mad at him, but there was always a voice in the back of her mind saying, _remember when he treated you like dirt?_

**2. She loved her little brothers more than anything**

They were young and innocent and Annabeth was determined to protect them. The only person that Annabeth came close to loving as much as them was Percy.

**3. She loves Whoppers**

Whoppers were the only fast food that she could handle. For some reason they were one exception to her No Fast Food Rule.

**4. Percy got her into a habit of liking blue food**

If there was nothing blue she would eat it but she prefers blue food. There's just something about your boyfriend always eating blue food that makes you want to join him.

**5. Sometimes she still envies Rachel**

Even though Rachel didn't like Percy anymore Annabeth still got jealous of her sometimes. Rachel did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and she didn't care what people thought about her. Annabeth wasn't able to do that.

**6. She loves pigs**

People thought she was weird because of it, but there was just something about the little pink things that always made her melt inside.

**7. She is terrible at soccer**

Annabeth was good at volleyball, basketball, tennis, and almost any sport you could think of, but she could not play soccer. Every time she tried she did worse than before. Usually practice makes perfect, but this case was unusual.

**8. Percy being praetor worried her**

When she saw him wearing the praetor outfit her first thought was, _will he even want to come back to New York? _She wouldn't be able to leave him again. She was extremely relieved when Percy offered Jason the position.

**9. She saw Sally as the mom she never had**

It's not like she was able to see Athena, and her stepmom was out of the question, so Sally was the perfect choice. She was caring, smart, and nice. She didn't want to feel like she was taking attention away from Percy, but Percy seemed relieved that Annabeth got along with Sally.

**10. When she realized that Luke had no chance it hurt, a lot**

She realized that Luke was too far gone after she heard about Silena. If somebody was able to do that, then they were truly evil. It made her feel abandoned that Luke left like this, and embarrassed that Perct has always been right.


	3. Nico

**10 Things You Didn't Know About Nico**

**1. He looked up to Percy like an older brother**

Sure, Percy was annoying, sarcastic, stupid, and sometimes disgusting, but isn't that how big brothers are supposed to be? The only person he was close to died and Percy cared for him. Sure, he hated Percy for a while but that was in a dark time.

**2. When Percy showed up at Camp Jupiter it hurt him a lot to pretend he didn't know him**

When Nico first saw Percy his first instinct was to run up to him and hug him, then punch him for Annabeth's benefit. He had to stop himself, Hera gave him specific instructions to pretend not to know him. Nico felt like he was betraying Percy, but he trusted that Hera knew what she was talking about.

**3. Sometimes he got jealous of Hazel's and Percy's relationship**

Hazel and Percy were like siblings, which was fine, but sometimes he wished that Hazel admired him as much as she admired Percy.

**4. He was often very lonely**

With the god of the dead as your father people tended to ignore you. His only actual friends were Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth were always hanging out and Thalia was a hunter, so Nico went to the Underworld.

**5. Sometimes the fact that Hazel got to control riches made him bitter**

People always thought he was strange or avoided him because he was able to control the dead. People thought Hazel being able to pull treasure from the ground was the coolest thing. Why couldn't he be able to find random treasure instead of order around the dead? His mind often wandered to this track of thought, then he thought about Hazel's curse and he didn't feel so bad about his gift anymore.

**6. Sometimes he was happy that he couldn't actually remember his mom**

It made him feel guilty, but it was painful to remember someone so clearly and not have them there with you. After Bianca died he realized that he missed her a lot more than he ever missed his mom. How would he feel if he actually remembered her? You couldn't miss something that you didn't remember.

**7. When he first met Thalia he had a tiny crush on her**

Now the thought makes him puke.

**8. He **_**hated **_**when his dad compared him to Bianca**

"Bianca would have done this much more quickly."

"Bianca would'nt have complained."

"Bianca would have been much more efficient than you."

It was like getting kicked in the chest every time. All Nico wanted was approval, but his dad never gave it to him.

**9. He bought a new set of Mythomagic cards**

After he burned his old deck he missed them so much he decided to buy a new one. He keeps it in his pillowcase so when he starts to miss Bianca he could take them out and they bring him memories of the past.

**10. After he heard where Bianca died he went to look for her body**

He knew she was dead but he couldn't help but try. As soon as he was able to shadow travel he went straight to the Junkyard of the Gods. She wasn't there.


	4. Thalia

**10 Things You Didn't Know About Thalia Grace**

**1. She had plenty of embarrassing moments,**

but the most embarrassing was when she woke up in the Aphrodite cabin tied to a chair. She didn't know how she got there, or how long she was there. All she knew was she needed to get out. She got a pocket knife from her pocket and cut the rope that pulled her to the chair. She sprinted outside, eager to get to the safety of her cabin, but when she got outside people were staring at her like she was an alien. When she finally got to her cabing she ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face was covered in make-up.

**2. She is okay with love **

She believes in true love and love at first sight, but she doesn't think that she will ever fall in love. People like Annabeth fell in love. People who were good, and deserved it. People like Thalia, who were cold and didn't like to get close to people, they weren't right for love.

**3. She's been overprotective of Nico ever since Bianca died**

She didn't want to watch over him, but she felt kind of guilty. She could have stopped Bianca from dying. She could have done _something, _but she didn't. Since Nico hated Percy, Percy couldn't watch over the poor kid, so Thalia unknowingly began to feel like an older sister to Nico.

**4. She actually likes to read**

When she's not killing monsters, talking to the hunters, or practicing her archery Thalia actually enjoys reading. Sure, there's not much time for it, but it always relaxed her.

**5. She only cried three times in her life**

The first time was when she found out that Jason was gone. It wasn't fair. Jason was the only thing keeping her sane. He was the only thing that kept Thalia from thinking that her mom was evil. After all, something evil couldn't produce something so good like Jason.

**6. The second time she cried was when she found out her mom died**

No, she wasn't close with her mom. No, she didn't even like her mom. It still hurts when you find out that one of the only connections to your little brother was dead.

**7. The third, and last time she cried was when she found out Luke was a traitor**

Luke joined the Titans. That was it. He was gone. The guy that Thalia loved and trusted more than anyone abandoned her for the Titans.

**8. Sometimes she wished her dad was Poseidon**

She didn't like swimming, but she didn't like flying either. There was not any real advantages Zeus had that Poseidon didn't. Being Poseidon's kid had advantages though. One of them being that Poseidon cared for Percy much more than Zeus cared for Thalia.

**9. The only person she feels okay taking her anger out on is Percy**

because Percy gives it right back. If she takes her anger out on someone like Grover they just take it. It actually makes Grover feel _guilty _because he thinks he did something wrong. If she takes her anger out on Annabeth it makes her feel guilty because Annabeth is nothing but nice to her. When she takes her anger out on Percy she feels justified because Percy is giving just as good as he is getting.

**10. She considered Percy to be a brother**

When she first met Percy she imagined him as another chance at having a new brother. When Jason came back into her life she was never as closer to him as she was to Percy. It made her feel guilty, but Jason was a different person, he was a stranger compared to Percy.


	5. Sally

**10 Things You Didn't Know About Sally Jackson**

**1. She considered Annabeth to be her daughter**

In her books family was someone you could count on, someone you could trust with your biggest secret. It wasn't blood. Sally and Annabeth got really close and Sally could honestly say that Annabeth was the daughter that she never had.

**2. She only got drunk once**

and she regretted it for the rest of her life. That night she embarrassed herself more than all of her other embarrassing moments combined.

**3. She never regretted meeting Poseidon**

Not even for a second. Sure, she might've had to raise a son alone. Sure, money was always tight. Sure, she had to marry someone that she hated more than she hated planes. Sure, she had to deal with the heartbreak of someone she loved leaving her pregnant, but Poseidon brought Percy into her life. That cancelled out all of his other mistakes.

**4. Gabe abused her often**

It wasn't once a month, or even once a week. It was at least three times a week and the only thing stopping her from leaving was Percy. He would beat her for something as simple as not getting the right brand of bear or wearing clothing he didn't approve of.

**5. She loved Paul but she'd never for get Poseidon**

Maybe it was a godly thing, but Poseidon had a way of making her melt and do things she never considered before. Paul was amazing, and Sally was in love with him, but Poseidon was not someone you could compete with.

**6. When she got Percy's voicemail she tried calling him back 49 times**

Up until then, she had no idea where he was or if he was okay. That voicemail was like eating cake after a long, terrible diet. She was worried for so long and that voicemail confirmed that he was okay, that he was breathing, and that he still remembered her number.

**7. When she first met Poseidon, she hated him**

He was too cocky. He thought that Sally would be easier than adding 2+2. When she thinks about this later she realizes the fact that she resisted him so long is probably what drew him to her.

**8. When she told Paul Percy was a demigod she was expecting the worst**

Instead Paul nodded and said, "I thought Poseidon was an unusual name."

** knew this, not Percy, not Poseidon, not Paul, but she had an older brother**

He died in the same plane crash as her parents did. He was the perfect brother. He was over-protective, but he knew when to let her make her own decisions. This detail was too private for her to share with anyone, even the people she cared about most.

**A/N: Hiiii! This is the last chapter. I love writing this but I have another more popular story and that's taking a lot of my time to write. **


End file.
